Doors, windows, and door lights are well known in the background art. Additionally, door assemblies for mounting panels of glass, iron works, or like materials within a door, window, or the like, have been disclosed and are known in the related background art.
Known systems and methods have many deficiencies and shortcomings. By way of example, door manufacturers produce fixed decorative leaded glass, moldings, carvings, and iron panels on doors. Such fixed installations of doors, including any glass and/or ironworks, or the like, installed with the door, are not accessible or easily interchanged by the consumer. Unless a door is being cut into or repaired by a professional to replace a broken component, there is not an easy way to access and exchange at will a decorative insert by a consumer. Door production has essentially evolved into a low-profit commodity product. By way of example, known door assemblies are configured such that the consumer is prevented from reconfiguration of the door and from replacement for parts or other decorative elements of the door.
Related utility patents known in the background art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,571, issued to Bursk on Feb. 8, 1977, discloses an assembly for mounting a flat panel of glass or other material in an opening in a door frame. The assembly includes complementary molding sections, each of which has inwardly projecting studs which align with the studs on the opposite molding and are secured by tubular clips which slip over the studs. The clips also include outwardly projecting wings which engage the edges of the panel to support and position it in the door frame opening, and at least one of the wings is disposed at approximately 45 degree with respect to a plane bisecting the clip. This construction allows the position of the panel to be adjusted by rotating the clips about their longitudinal axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,967, issued to Mulder et al. on May 10, 1977, discloses a door light fastener for releasably mounting opposing sections of a door light frame in a door, wherein a plurality of pairs of opposed cylindrical bosses extend inwardly from each of the opposing door light sections, comprises a tubular spring clip that encircles and resiliently holds each pair of bosses together. Inclined barbs in the spring clips permit bosses to be inserted into the ends of the spring clips but inhibit removal of the bosses from the spring clips. A stop projection in each spring clip prevents the bosses from being inserted more than halfway through the spring clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,654, issued to Olivier et al. on Jun. 10, 2008, discloses an apparatus and method for providing a door handle adapted to receive interchangeable display inserts. The door handle includes a handle body adapted to be coupled to a door of an enclosure. A receiving space is provided within the handle body for exchangeably receiving a display insert. A protective front facing planar member is located at a front face of the door handle and a graphic display is positioned behind the protective front facing planar member. The graphic display is visible through the protective front facing planar member by a person upon approach to the door handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,272, issued to Olivier et al on Sep. 27, 2005, discloses an apparatus and method for providing a door handle adapted to receive interchangeable display inserts. The door handle includes a handle body adapted to be coupled to a door of an enclosure. A receiving space is provided within the handle body for exchangeably receiving a display insert. A releasable closure mechanism is associated with the receiving space and adapted to be configured between an open configuration in which display inserts may be inserted and removed from the receiving space and a closed configuration in which a display insert is secured within the receiving space. The display insert has at least two substantially planar members that are associated together to fill the receiving space so that they are held substantially stationary when installed therein. A protective front facing planar member is located at a front face of the door handle and a graphic display containing intermediate planar member is positioned behind the protective front facing planar member. The intermediate planar member oriented so that a graphic display of the intermediate planar member is visible through the protective front facing planar member by a person upon approach to the door handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,330, issued to Lewkowitz on May 28, 1991, discloses a door light for use with a residential or commercial exterior door is disclosed. A plurality of glass holding clips are peripherally spaced about the door opening to position and secure a pane of glass within the door opening. Each clip includes mating interior and exterior members and the members are secured together by threaded fasteners which insert through aligned openings in the clip members. The interior and exterior clip members are provided with at least a pair of spaced projections. Interior and exterior decorative frames peripherally overfit the interior and exterior peripheries of the door opening. The decorative frames are provided with recesses or grooves in alignment with the clip member projections to permit snap-on attachment of the decorative frames over the clip members in a manner to completely shield the clip members and the fasteners. A bottom moisture shield overfits the bottom of the door opening and is provided with flats to receive the bottom clips therein to continuously expel moisture from the door light without interfering with the operation of the clip members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,534, issued to Fite on May 18, 2004, discloses entry doors having transparent insert panels such as etched glass and/or stained glass with tube lights such as 12 mm neon tube lights imbedded in framing along the outer edges of the panels inside the doors. Photo cells can be used to turn on the lights in the dark. Relays can turn on power when the door is closed and spring loaded switches can provide contact between the neon tubes and a transformer before power is supplied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,032, issued to Lydon, Jr. on Apr. 24, 1999, discloses a framing assembly for a door light which includes a first frame, a second frame, and a plurality of channel sections. The first and second frames are formed from a plurality of frame sections. The channel sections are disposed within the hollow space defined by the two skins of a door panel. The first frame sections are attached to the channel sections by any conventional fastening means. The first frame sections are provided with integral latch members and the second frames are provided with integral clip members which cooperate to retain the second frame member within the opening in a hollow door panel without the use of any visible external hardware. The framing assembly of the present invention may be provided with pre-finished surfaces and can be installed in pre-existing doors without the need for special welding equipment or extensive modification to the door panel prior to installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,579, issued to Ruff on Jun. 28, 1994, discloses a panel light assembly used in panels. The panel light assembly has a retainer clip for a mounting glazing between two opposing frames that are mounted in apertures in the skins of the panel located on either side of the core of the panel. The retaining clip, preferably made of a springy material, includes longitudinally extending legs depending from opposite longitudinal sides of the clip and which are operable to slide over and securingly engage the panel skins. Oppositely spaced and oppositely directed trim retainer prongs project up from said clip body and generally towards a longitudinal center-line of said clip body for engaging the frames and securing the glazing between the frames in the panels light apertures. The present invention provides at least two skin spacer tabs depending from the clip wherein each of the skin spacer tabs is spaced sufficiently apart from legs so as to be able to receive the skins therebetween. The prongs may be bent up projections cut out from said clip body and may further include a trim release means attached to the projections that are tabs further cut out from the clip. The preferred embodiment of the present invention provides skin apertures with embossed edges indented towards the core along the periphery of each of the apertures wherein the embossed edges are essentially parallel to the surface of the skins. The frames are mounted in the apertures within the embossments such that said frames are flush with the outer surfaces of the skins.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,714, issued to Zocco on Mar. 18, 2008, discloses a door light including an insert having a substantially planar top surface defining a plane. A raised or projecting portion, at least partially surrounded by the planar surface, includes at least two features extending above the plane of the planar surface. The raised portion has a substantially uniform configuration. The insert may be formed of a substantially shatterproof or impact resistant material. The raised portion may include a bull's-eye pattern or raised concentric rings, which may have one or more truncated sides interrupting at least the outermost concentric ring. The insert may be molded and may be made of plastic, such as acrylic or polycarbonate. The door light may be set within a frame for placement in a door or window, or adjacent the door or window for a side light or transom, on either the exterior or interior of a home.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,501, issued to Lynch et al. on May 25, 2010, discloses a door comprising first and second door skins secured to each other to form a cavity therebetween filled with expended foam. Each of the door skins has an opening therethrough for receiving a glass insert and a flange portion. Distal ends of the flange portions of the first and second door skins engage each other in an overlapping relationship by the expansion pressure of the expanded foam. The door further comprises a glazing rim member having a leg portion snap-locked between the flange portions of the first and second door skins. The method for assembling the door comprises the steps of filling the cavity between the door skins with foam material, then inserting the glass insert through the openings in the door skins and mounting the glazing rim member to the first door skin by snap-locking between the flange portions of the first and second door skins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,810, issued to Beaudoin et al. on Aug. 23, 2005, discloses a window framework for mounting a glass pane in an aperture of a panel. The window framework includes an exterior frame having a peripheral wall shaped for fitting with and extending into the aperture. The peripheral wall extends between exterior and interior sides of the panel, and is provided along the periphery thereof with an abutment member adjacent to the exterior side. The wall is also provided with stop means adjacent to the interior side. The window framework also includes removable locking means having a flexible element lockable with the stop means when the locking means is in a locking position. The locking means is also provided with an element for holding the glass pane in position with the aid of the abutment member when the locking means is in the locking position. The window framework further includes a securing means for securing the exterior frame to the panel in the aperture. A method for mounting a glass pane in an aperture of a panel is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,745, issued to Fang on Apr. 2, 1991, discloses a door having a board having opposed depressed portions formed in major opposed side walls and two thermoplastic sheets respectively attached to the major side walls of the board and having depressed portions shaped or embossed with decorative designs, fitted in the depressed portions of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,883, issued to Howard on Feb. 13, 2001, discloses a window with decorative accessories for providing a decorative structure while increasing energy efficiency. The window with decorative accessories includes a window frame that has a pair of spaced apart lateral members and upper and lower members extending between the lateral members. Spaced apart first and second panes of glass are mounted in the window frame. A third pane of glass has a plurality of decorative accessories thereon. The third pane is disposed between the first and second panes.
Related design patents known in the background art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,924, issued to Lint et al. on Jan. 27, 1998, discloses the ornamental design for a doorlite.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 417,013, issued to Gatch on Nov. 23, 1999, discloses the ornamental design for a set of glass inset panels for a front door and matching sidelight windows.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 610,702, issued to Lynch et al. on Feb. 23, 2010, discloses the ornamental design for a door facing.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,128, issued to Guetle, Jr. on Jul. 9, 1991, discloses the ornamental design for a decorative glass panel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,352, issued to Csati on Aug. 2, 1994, discloses the ornamental design for a door insert panel.
Related published patent applications known in the background art include the following:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0041539, filed by Bernacki et al. and published on Mar. 6, 2003, discloses an apparatus, method and system for a window assembly for insertion into an opening in a window supporting structure including, but not limited to, a building wall or door, or a mobile or automotive vehicle. Frame pieces are adapted to fit into opposite sides of the opening and be releasably secured into position without the window glazing or any insert in place. This allows the frame pieces to be installed by one person. The frame pieces are translatable relative to one another over a range to accommodate different thickness openings. A glazing or insert can independently installed in a frame piece. Securing structure can be adapted to accommodate different thickness glazing or inserts.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.